Like Kole like Raven
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: Kole comes to visit and she and Raven wanna get back at robin, so here goes!     A close friends fanfiic!    WARNING- THERE WILL ONLY BE THREE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING-THERE WILL ONLY BE 3 CHAPTERS.!

This is dedicated to Kole aka. MissGleekKoleTigerBabe

Normal POV

"Titans" said Robin. "Kole is coming to visit."

"What about Cnark?" – cyborg

"I'm afraid he's busy with some sort of sport" robin replied. "With what? Dinosaur wrestling?" Beastboy asked sarcastically.

"Well done beastboy, you got it on the first try!" robin said.

Ravens mouth was hanging open and she slowly began to clap and then stopped and said sarcastically, "wow, Beastboy – such an achievement!, well done."

"Please friend Robin, where is friend Kole going to sleep? I have to use the room of guest because my room of bed is under the construction." Starfire asked.

" Raven?" robin asked her.

"Ok" – raven

"please raven? Please? – robin

Yeah girl, come on – cyborg

Pleeeeassss-BB

_ WAIT_

WHAT DID U JUST SAY RAVEN? –EVEYONE!

Raven turns around, " I JUST SAID OK! GOSH SOME PEOPLE"

-BB Faints-

Cyborgs and stars and robins mouths drop.

Raven shrugs and turns around "weird" she said before exiting the room.

_ WITH KOLE_

"Bye G-Nark! Kole yells as she boards her plane.

_ 1-hour later_

"RAVEN!" kole yells as she runs towards her.

"Hey Kole!" raven calls back giving her a hug.

Robin and cyborg stare. Beastboy passes out. Starfire rushes over and indulges Kole in a bone-crushing and breaking hug.. "hello old friend" she yells SOOO loudly that the entire airport stares at them.

"Starfire- Can't breathe!" Kole Gasps.

Starfire lets go immediately and Gasps, "I'm So sorry Kole, Have I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine" – "I think" she mutters under her breath. Raven giggles.

Raven grasps kole's hand and pulls her out of the airport.

DUDE- Have you ever seen Rae this happy?" Cyborg asks.

"Dude, I didn't even know raven could DO happy." Beast Boy Answers.

_ 2 Days later_

Kole opens her eyes and sits up, after 5 seconds she sees Raven.'

"morning Ray ray" says say teasingly.

"Don't Call me Ray Ray" Raven says angrily

_ 5 hours later_ _

"Robin is so annoying," Raven complains as she flops down on her bed.

'tell me about it" Kole agrees.

Wanna get back at him?" – Kole

Sure but I get to plan it – Raven

Deal?- Raven

Deal – Kole


	2. Chapter 2

I am SOOO SOOO SOOOO sorry. I forgot my password and I'd thought I had already uploaded the I'm sorry.

Deal?- Raven

Deal – Kole

Raven And Kole crept into the lounge room and they saw beastboy. Kole nodded at raven it was up to her to distract him. Raven fiercely shook her head from side to side and pulled her cloak tighter around what she was wearing.

Kole rolled her eyes and took the cloak off her purposely ignoring the death glares her friend aimed at the back of her head. "GO!" kole whispered.

Fine but you WILL pay for this!" Rae whisperd back.

"Heyy beastboy,"raven called as she entered.

"oh, hey rave-" he suddenly stopped as he noticed what his crush was wearing. She was wearing a a strapless white dress with a low neckline and a big black bow. The dress was pretty short too.

Kole watched what was happening and smiled to herself. Distracting Him was easy, E_A_S_Y kind of easy for raven at least. She walked towards him and held out a necklace and asked,"um, could you give me a little help?".

Beastboy stopped drooling, took the necklace from her and said, "sure rae".

Kole quickly turned into see-through crystal and slipped through the room and past them. The reason for raven distracting him was because it was video tourament day.

_FLASHBACK TO LAST YEARS_

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO" Beastboy was yelling as he literally bounced off the walls, ceiling and floors. Robin declared the room a constrctiion zone for the day and that NO ONE was allowed in. if they did the next days training would be to see who could cause the most damage to who ever disobeyed him.

_ BACK TO THE NOW _

Kole grabbed the pen, cyborgs pots of pink pain he used to paint starfires room and some green, red and orange.

As she slipped back she whispered in ravens ear, "knock him out"!

Raven gave a slight nod as beastboy finally did the back up.

She turned around smiled said thx then kissed him on the cheek. She hugged him and then he fell backwards.

"DONE" she yelled to kole.

"Okay time for phase 2!"

First u r gonnna PAY!


End file.
